


Sugar (1)

by healerqi_only_one



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healerqi_only_one/pseuds/healerqi_only_one
Summary: 年下的小混血是夫胜宽养在身边的糖还是毒呢？





	Sugar (1)

**Author's Note:**

> *严重年龄操作 18和27左右 ooc预警  
*一点点肉渣，🚗应该在下一章  
*题材灵感来源沐浴球太太sugar hook  
*现实sugar daddy与baby可没有这么美好 小朋友们不要当真哦！

夫胜宽一边把吸管插进面前的冰美式里，一边打量着桌子对面的混血男孩，嗯，这小混血眉眼生的确实是俊俏，说是漂亮也不为过。

浅金棕色的头发好像稍微有点自然卷儿的样子，看起来有一阵没修理了，把深邃的眼窝都遮住了大半，好在干净的眼睛没被挡住。

可就是，未免太小了点儿。

我可不搞未成年人。夫胜宽想。

不过崔胜澈送人过来之前打电话同他讲小朋友干净得很叫他放心，要不是妹妹马上就要上高中，还是抢钱的艺高，他打工那点儿钱实在撑不起两个人的生活，也不会选择这条路。要说这小孩和他妹妹是真的有这方面天赋，崔胜澈也是这圈子里的人，知道天赋难得，看着有潜力的苗子接着在便利店蹉跎人生他也于心不忍。刚好夫胜宽托他办这么个事儿，这不刚好，供需平衡嘛。

况且现在不就流行这软软糯糯的年下小奶狗嘛，刚好治愈你这一颗被前任摔了的破碎的心，再说了年轻人火力旺，从身到心满足你一切需求。

夫胜宽琢磨琢磨，叹了口气，转着杯子想，我绝对不是看这小孩好看才答应的。

“还有两个月成年？“

“嗯...“ 小混血匆忙把刚吃下那口红丝绒蛋糕咽下去，“我...我会很乖的...” 他看出对面男人的犹豫，生怕这事谈不拢。

他真的没钱了。

房东来催过一次又一次，要不是看他们兄妹俩可怜早就赶出去了。这周再拿不出钱来交房租，他跟妹妹就真的只能睡马路了。上次比赛拿的奖金也不剩多少，只能堪堪维持到这几天吃饭不愁的程度。他自己倒是可以打工的时候用便利店晚上卖不出去的三角包饭随便对付一下填饱肚子，可给妹妹做的饭菜虽简单但得营养均衡，无非不敢叫妹妹知道他的境况有多窘迫罢了。

但Sofia同他讲，哥哥，我不念了。

不管是没读完的半个学年，还是以前天真做梦想要去读的艺高，都不念了。

哥哥，我知道咱俩没有钱了。

崔韩率放下手里的叉子，鼓起勇气，“夫先生，” 

“我会很多事情，做饭，家务，我都可以，“崔韩率抬眼偷看了一眼男人的反应，小心翼翼地继续，”我会很乖的不会给您惹麻烦的。我需要的钱也不多...对您来说不多，就我和妹妹的学费生活费，零花钱的话如果觉得有负担的话不要也可以的...“ 

“您的...需求...我也会尽力满足的...“ 崔韩率越说越小声。

“您...您能不能考虑一下我。“

崔韩率也知道这合约签不签的，也没什么法律效力，找个sugar daddy又不是什么见的了人的勾当，就算对方真吃干抹净不给钱自己也没辙。

但他看着对面的男人，好像确实有一种令人心安的温和气质，穿着看不到什么logo的烟粉色卫衣，搭配简单但透露着精致男人的矜持。男人说是刚刚结束工作从电视台赶过来，最近赶一个新节目太忙没时间打理自己叫他谅解，可分明在男人递过来蛋糕和可乐的时候他闻到他手腕飘过来的一丝很好闻的味道。

就跟这个男人给人的感觉一样，亲切温和又...善良吧。

或许崔胜澈真没诓他呢。

其实见到面之后崔韩率就松了一口气，不是什么脑满肠肥的奇怪大叔就已经不错了，甚至这位先生看起来还有点好看，打扮干净手腕纤细，粉色卫衣下面若隐若现的锁骨形状好像也很明显的样子。看起来也不像有奇怪癖好的人，如果没特殊说明的话应该不会在床上对他这样那样吧。

崔韩率想，或许跟这个男人做，就算是在下面，好像也行呢。对面这位先生看起来会是在床上很温柔的类型，被他上或许不会疼的特别厉害...吧。

崔胜澈是他拿冠军那场rap比赛的评委，比赛过后留了联系方式之后一直也没断了联络，崔胜澈好像还挺赏识自己的，知道自己这么个情况，琢磨了一会儿跟他提了这个路子。崔胜澈也跟他担保过对方有稳定工作，经济基础又好，养他和一个妹妹绰绰有余。

人嘛，肯定不是坏人，该给的钱一定到位，你乖点儿的话零花钱也不会少了你的，床上的事也不会太出格弄伤他，不是那种随便玩弄小男孩的人。

至于为什么要找个sugar baby，崔胜澈说哎呀说了你个小孩儿也不会懂，这个圈子挺累心的，成年人的爱情谈着谈着就没什么意思了，捧着一个半破不破的心何必呢，有时候想想还不如养个乖巧听话的。

崔韩率是不懂，他的人生没那么奢侈，奢侈到谈爱情什么的，活这么大，除了爱妹妹以外，连给自己剩的爱都不多了。忙于生计，每天想得最多的事情就是接下来的生活费有没有着落，拼命努力活下来的同时，能分出一点精力给自己喜欢的音乐已经是最大的渴求了。

“你住过来我家吧，反正你租的房子也到期了，欠的房租我会给你补上，“夫胜宽掏出准备好的合约签上自己的名字，顺着桌面推给对面的小混血，”你妹妹....是叫Sofia吧，她那边你放心，我会给她安排住校，资助的流程我也会托人办好，所以短时间内你不用担心她会知道这件事情。“

崔韩率一惊，就算自己没说，对面男人也看得出来自己不想让妹妹知道这件事。

也是，让妹妹知道自己哥哥把自己卖了养她吗，要是叫Sofia知道这件事，她绝对不肯收这笔钱的，就算和哥哥一起睡马路也不会同意的。

“谢...谢谢“ 崔韩率突然觉得嘴唇好干。

“这份合约你可以看一下，觉得没有问题就签字，所有我许诺给你的东西一样都不会少....“ 夫胜宽停顿了一下，“还有，你成年前我不会碰你的放心。”

“至于成年之后的事情，sugar baby和sugardaddy之间的关系，我想你应该都了解。“ 夫胜宽试图让自己看起来冷淡一点，至少不那么好说话。

“嗯...“ 崔韩率又开始忍不住咬嘴唇上的死皮。

//

推开家门的那一刻就听到屋里啪嗒啪嗒的拖鞋声，换好鞋再一抬头小混血就笑得像个史迪奇一样出现在他面前，夫胜宽看到他笑就也忍不住觉得开心，把手里的蛋糕盒子递给小朋友，“喏，你的生日蛋糕，一会儿吃完饭之后吃。”

崔韩率接过蛋糕盒子的时候脸隐约有点儿红，男人刚从外面回来，手指尖儿都带了冬日凉气，手指与手指之间鲜明的触感在这个特殊时候，也变得让他有点儿脸热。

“饭菜都准备好了，我去...盛饭“

夫胜宽看着小朋友转头跑掉忍不住摸摸鼻子感慨，啊，虽然是天天见的脸，还是时时刻刻都觉得好可爱啊。

但似乎这个年纪的小朋友长得格外快啊，还是自己喂得太好了的缘故呢，刚住进家里的时候好像只比自己高一点的样子，怎么才两个月的工夫就有点要仰视他了？一定是自己想多了，就算长得快也不可能两个月窜高这么多。

熟悉的饭菜味道飘进夫胜宽的鼻子，还真有点儿饿了。

新节目渐入佳境，团队的人都超级有干劲儿，这两天忙到天昏地暗今天都没怎么顾得上吃饭。要不是中午崔胜澈一脸八卦的凑过来问今天要不要早点儿下班，问的夫胜宽一脸问号，都差点儿忘了今天是小朋友成年的大日子。好在生日礼物早就提前备好了，又急急忙忙预订了蛋糕，下班路上拐去小朋友最爱的那家店取了生日蛋糕，赶得及在饭菜凉掉之前到家。

这两个月夫胜宽觉得自己好像真的养了个baby一样，合约上答应人家小孩儿成年之前不碰人家，就真的得老老实实克制着自己的手别干什么坏事儿。

夫胜宽让崔韩率叫他胜宽哥就行，真要喊daddy，想想都一身鸡皮疙瘩。

日常的相处倒真像个家长一样，有空的时候就去接送小孩儿上下学，晚饭后看到小孩儿倚在沙发一角咬着鼻头眉头紧皱地琢磨他的rap歌词，靠近坐在他身边小朋友就会超级自觉地窝进他的怀里。

做歌手这么多年，又一直在做节目主持人，语言的功底夫胜宽自认还是可以，也帮小朋友改过几次歌词，看到他惊喜的样子还是有点儿小骄傲小欣喜的。

小朋友当然没他自己宣传承诺的那么全能，什么家务都会做，虽说养了个妹妹是会做几道菜什么的，可...Sofia到底怎么忍的了她哥的厨艺啊...

不过工作累的要死回到家，不再是冷冰冰的黑暗，而是有人准备了热呼呼的饭菜，趿着拖鞋呼哒哒地从卧室或者厨房出来迎接的日子，还真的，有点幸福。

崔韩率钻进厨房盛饭菜的时候忍不住想，今天就正式成年了，生日礼物下午就送到家里来了。这两个月他没课的时候总去崔胜澈和李知勋合开的音乐工作室呆着，夫胜宽答应他让他跟着崔胜澈学rap，甚至今天把他随口提过的羡慕知勋哥的制作音乐的设备都大半搬到家里来了。

下午崔胜澈带了几个人拿着大包小裹的来了家里，说胜宽跟他说空出一间客房给韩率做个家里的小型工作室吧，这样天气太冷的时候，又赶上自己太忙没办法开车送他去工作室的时候，家里有个小型工作室能让他自己玩。

崔胜澈一脸了然地看着崔韩率，生日礼物哥哥可是替你daddy送到家里了啊，今天是成年的日子喔，可要好好珍惜地过。

崔韩率反驳，胜宽哥说叫哥就行。

好好好，叫什么随便你们啦。反正...祝你们今晚过得愉快啊。

崔韩率现在想起来下午崔胜澈走的时候看戏的笑容都觉得有点害羞。

虽说是被包养的sugar baby，早就应该有做这档事儿的觉悟，但毕竟第一回，还是有点儿紧张。

除了紧张，还有点儿期待。

之前倒也不是一丁点进展都没有。

男人总是在唠叨自己多喝水，好好擦唇膏，不要咬嘴上的死皮。靠在他旁边看他一边帮自己改歌词一边嘴里碎碎念的时候，总是忍不住盯着男人的嘴唇看。

胜宽哥的嘴唇长得很好看，唇峰明显，唇珠微微翘起，自然又红润的颜色是有好好保养过的结果，崔韩率想，我得好好擦唇膏，不然接吻的时候会被胜宽哥嫌弃吧。他可不想在接吻的时候还被念叨，多影响气氛啊。

趁着男人累到睡着的时候，崔韩率有偷偷在他嘴唇上偷亲过一口。食髓知味，这事儿崔韩率可没少干，不过只能轻轻啄一下，怕弄醒他。

还是有点儿害羞的。

偷亲什么的。

//

想着晚饭后即将要发生的事情，心里难免紧张，崔韩率整顿饭都吃的没什么兴致。吃晚饭后夫胜宽捏捏他的鼻尖主动说，“今天我们韩率生日，寿星最大所以可以不做家务哦，我去洗碗，洗完碗我们切蛋糕吃。”

崔韩率甜甜地回应，“谢谢胜宽哥，” 其实心里打鼓到不行，趁着夫胜宽去洗碗的功夫拼命做心理建设。

按照他了解到的夫胜宽的性格，还有平时的贴心样子，大概在做爱的时候也会很有耐心吧，希望他心疼自己是初体验，可以再再再温柔一点。

崔韩率也没想到自己最没出息的点是怕痛。

连最近才出现在床头柜里的润滑剂安全套什么的，都在提醒他，该来的总会来。

既然伸头也是一刀，缩头也是一刀，不如就自己主动一点好了。偷亲过后崔韩率总觉得不够过瘾，如果能吻的更深一点就好了，胜宽哥的味道一定很甜。

崔韩率胡思乱想着。等反应过来自己在干嘛的时候，人已经在厨房门口了。

//

“嗯？韩率？“毛绒绒的脑袋埋到夫胜宽肩膀，小朋友的小卷毛蹭的夫胜宽心里痒呼呼的。“等我一会儿就好啊。”

但小朋友的手已经摸到自己腰上了，小朋友整个人从背后抱上来，年轻的手臂是有力的。

夫胜宽被强行翻过来被要求面对面的时候还在心里叹气，我这个sugar daddy当的啊，怎么这么被动啊，小朋友没有经验，我又不是第一次，我怎么反倒紧张兮兮的，还要他来主动。

“胜宽哥，“崔韩率凑到夫胜宽脸前超近的距离，呼吸之间温热的鼻息都喷在脸上，看着他的胜宽哥红了脸。

“生日礼物韩率都有收到喔“

“那胜宽哥要不要拆韩率给你的礼物啊“

扯过毛巾帮夫胜宽擦了手，拉着他就进了卧室。两个人滚到一起的时候，崔韩率拉着夫胜宽倒在自己身上，看着已经情动的哥哥，“胜宽哥，帮我...”

夫胜宽撑着崔韩率的胸口坐起来，稍微有点儿不好意思地解释，“嗯...你知道的，我盆骨不太好，我没办法骑乘的啊，韩率我们换个姿势吧”

嗯，确实，他知道胜宽哥盆骨天生有点问题，没办法盘腿。

不过...但是...？骑乘？

“哥你不是在上面的吗？“ 小朋友真诚发问。

“啊...？不是啊...我一直都是bottom来着“

“可是你是sugar daddy哎...“

“喂，谁说sugar daddy就一定是在上面的啊...“

合着我之前的担心都是瞎担心啊，这什么乌龙？

一旦解决了在上还是在下这个关键的问题，崔韩率就很快进入了状态，翻身把夫胜宽压在身下，在他耳边一声声呢喃着“胜宽哥”，揉捏着哥哥的臀肉，借着润滑剂滑进温热的甬道，回想着之前看的影片里做的那样，一根一根手指伸进去试探，在周围的软肉抠挖着扩张，一边问“哥舒服吗？会不会痛？”

经验者夫胜宽拉过小孩的耳朵，“崔韩率我知道你之前偷偷亲我”，说完就在崔韩率讶异的目光里把他拉过来就是一个湿吻，“哥哥教你，这才叫接吻。”

崔韩率在和夫胜宽做爱这件事情上，可以说是一点就通，一教就会，仿佛触碰到他胜宽哥的身体他就顺理成章的知道接下来该怎么做一样。

夫胜宽时不时地指导一两句，崔韩率就知道手该摸向哪里，吻应当落到何处。

把哥哥双腿打开，折成M字的形状，连接吻都变成由崔韩率主导，捉住哥哥饱满的唇峰吸的再红润一点，勾着哥哥的舌头细细地舔吻让哥哥喘不上气来，抽出手指来的瞬间就把性器顶进哥哥的身体里，听着哥哥小声的惊呼，崔韩率心里像炸开了烟花。


End file.
